


just another yesterday

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, lonely kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: То одиночество, которое он испытывает в присутствии Питера Лукаса не сравнится ни с чем; ничего подобного он не переживал раньше: болезненно-пустое, тянущее, холодно-сырое, солоноватое… Он и не думал, что в одиночестве может быть столько привкусов и ощущений.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rusty Kink





	just another yesterday

То, что ему сложно находиться рядом с другими людьми - физически сложно - Мартин замечает давно; еще до того, как Питер начинает отпускать намеки о принадлежности Мартина к его богу. Мартину всегда было комфортно одному, одиночество его не тяготит; ему не хочется рассказывать кому-то о том, как прошел день, не хочется видеть кого-то рядом с собой каждое утро. Иногда, очень редко, он обнимает подушку, лежа на постели, и представляет, что это чье-то теплое тело, в которое можно уткнуться носом и ощутить живое тепло.  
Иногда одиночество ощущается особенно остро, сдавливает что-то внутри, заставляет судорожно вдохнуть и задержать дыхание, чтобы не сорваться на глупые слезы.  
Мартину казалось, что он знает весь спектр одиночества: от уютной тишины, до болезненной пустоты. Мартину казалось, что ничего другого ему не нужно.  
Но то одиночество, которое он испытывает в присутствии Питера Лукаса не сравнится ни с чем; ничего подобного он не переживал раньше: болезненно-пустое, тянущее, холодно-сырое, солоноватое… Он и не думал, что в одиночестве может быть столько привкусов и ощущений.  
\- Мартин.  
Питер как и всегда появляется из ниоткуда, прохладным дуновением сырого ветра, от которого по коже ползут мурашки и хочется укутаться в свитер. Мартин только натягивает на пальцы длинные рукава и поднимает голову, ловя взгляд Питера. Раньше ему казалось, что глаза у Питера должны быть такими же ледяными и пустыми, как и его сущность, но он довольно быстро понял, что это совсем не так: у Питера в глаза столько жизни, что это даже пугает.  
\- Питер.  
Мартин не двигается; ждет. Обычно Питер спрашивает, как у него дела, как он продвинулся в своих исследованиях; мягко подталкивает в сторону Одиночества. Мартин замечает это, разумеется, замечает, он же не тупой - и ему интересно, что Питер будет делать, если все пойдет не так, как он ожидает. Разумеется, если предположить, что у Питера есть какое-то свое видение развития событий, не основанное на всевидящем Элайасе.  
\- Я вижу, ты уже закончил чтение.  
Предложение звучит утвердительно, наверняка Питер подглядывал за ним, пока он читал: сперва Мартина напрягала эта мысль, но потом… потом он привык к ней, и даже стал делать некоторые вещи нарочно. Не то, чтобы он считал себя привлекательным или хотел… неважно, что он хотел. Ему просто было скучно, вот и все.  
Мартин только кивает, не отвечая, смотрит на Питера прямо и немного сердито. Его чертовски злит манера Лукаса уходить от ответов, давать намеки и делать вкрадчивые утверждения - это слишком похоже на то, как руководил Институтом Элайас. Мартину хочется увидеть настоящего Питера, которому не нужно убеждать его в чем-то, склонять на свою сторону, скрывать какие-то вещи.  
\- Возьми меня туда.  
Глаза Питера распахиваются в немом удивлении, и Мартин чувствует волну ликования: что ж, ему удалось ошарашить Питера Лукаса, йай. Он встает и подходит к Питеру, задерживает дыхание - ему не по себе от собственной решительности, он сам не уверен, что хочет на самом деле увидеть место, в которое Питер уходит каждый раз.  
\- Пожалуйста, Питер. Я хочу посмотреть. Мне нужно.  
Питер медлит, разглядывает его, а потом кивает, и по телу Мартина разливается холодок. Но он решительно протягивает Питеру ладонь.  
\- Хорошо, Мартин, если ты этого хочешь. Признаться, я не ожидал от тебя подобного рвения, ты меня приятно удивил. Но ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, мы договорились?  
Мартин кивает раньше, чем успевает как следует все обдумать. Сейчас уже поздно идти на попятную, когда он сам напросился, сам решил изображать из себя смелого и уверенного в себе человека.  
\- Что ж… Тогда идем.  
Питер сжимает его ладонь; пальцы у Питера холодные, слегка шероховатые и очень сильные. А потом мир покачивается, искажается, и наполняется непроницаемым густым туманом. Мартин думал, что это будет похоже на шаг, на рывок, хоть на что-то - но они остаются статичными, меняется только мир. Они все так же в одной из комнат Архивов, вот только здесь все иначе. Здесь… пусто.  
Мартин вдыхает полной грудью, набирая полные легкие сырого тумана, и одиночество пронизывает его насквозь, заставляя поежится и выдохнуть приоткрытым ртом. Он осознает, что все еще сжимает ладонь Питера и поднимает на него взгляд. На лице Питера - заинтересованность, ожидание и какое-то глубокое удовлетворение. И Мартин, неожиданно для самого себя, поднимает руку и касается его щеки, чуть наклоняя голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Касаться кого-то здесь, в пропитанном одиночеством месте, кажется странным и одновременно правильным. Питер мягко улыбается и отстраняет его руку.  
\- Иди. Я подожду тебя здесь.  
Мартин понимает, о чем он - ему невыносимо хочется исследовать этот мир, убедиться, что он настолько пустой, каким ощущается. Хочется почувствовать себя свободным.  
И он идет; проходит пустынные Архивы - все книги и бумаги лежат на своих местах, проходит главные хал Института, выходит на улицу. Туман окутывает его, словно гладит, и Мартин протягивает пальцы, касаясь самыми кончиками туманных облаков - они влажные, состоящие из мельчайших капель воды; Мартин не сразу понимает, что улыбается - так счастливо, как не улыбался уже давно.  
Он возвращается к Питеру, не зная, сколько прошло времени, но твердо уверенный, что Питер ждет его. И тот действительно стоит, прислонившись поясницей к столу, и тепло улыбается Мартину, когда видит его.  
\- Спасибо. - Мартин произносит негромко, восхищенно, подходя ближе. - Спасибо, Питер. Это…  
Питер кивает, а потом протягивает руку, проводит пальцами по губам Мартина, словно чтобы прочувствовать его улыбку всем телом, и Мартин невольно приоткрывает губы. Это не кажется неуместным или странным. Здесь не может быть ничего неуместного, только не с Питером. Мартину хочется… всего. Хочется отпустить себя окончательно, позволить себе все то, что он не может в реальном мире; то, о чем там он даже не думает, прячась за нормами, приличиями, моралью.  
Он опускается на колени перед Питером одним плавным движением; он и сам не знал, что может двигаться так грациозно, и трется щекой о мягкую ткань брюк. Питер не останавливает его, не делает ничего, только ждет, и Мартин расстегивает ремень, тянет вниз молнию, стягивая брюки вместе с бельем до середины бедер, освобождая член. Он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, но сейчас ему кажется, что он не может сделать ничего неправильно. Питер кладет ладонь ему на затылок, не притягивая, только поглаживая волосы, и Мартин наклоняется, берет в рот солоноватую головку, приноравливаясь. Член твердеет под его губами, наливается кровью, и это неожиданно посылает яркие вспышки удовольствия по всему телу - осознание, что это он делает, что это на его прикосновения Питер реагирует возбуждением.  
Мартин помогает себе рукой, гладит там, где не достает губами, пытается взять глубже и кашляет, когда головка упирается ему в горло. Он сглатывает, сжимая горло, и слышит тихий низкий стон - а потом Питер сам толкается бедрами ему в рот, ускоряет ритм, удерживая его за голову. Поначалу это дискомфортно - у Питера большой член, и челюсти начинают ныть, но с каждым резким толчком, с каждым сорванным выдохом, ему становится все больше плевать на неприятные ощущения. Собственное возбуждение становится почти болезненным, и Мартин понимает, что у него стоит, а он еще даже не притронулся к себе. Чувствительная головка трется об шов на джинсах, но сейчас Мартину не хочется прерываться, не хочется отвлекаться ни на секунду, даже чтобы облегчить это неприятное давление. Питер трахает его в рот, быстро, резко, увлеченно, и Мартину это слишком нравится. Струйка слюны вперемешку со смазкой стекает по подбородку, капая на футболку, и Мартин стирает ее рукой, а потом гладит влажными Пальцами поджавшуюся мошонку Питера, сжимает, чуть царапает ногтями у самого основания. И давится, когда Питер сталкивается слишком глубоко, до боли сжимая его волосы; по горлу стекает горячая вязкая сперма, и Мартин сглатывает - один раз, другой, чувствуя как член Питера обмякает во рту. Мартин проводит по нему языком еще несколько раз, а потом Питер отпускает его, только чтобы потянуть к себе, заставляя подняться на ноги и подтолкнуть к столу.  
\- Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком, Мартин. Теперь твоя очередь получить то, что ты хочешь.  
Питер приводит себя в порядок, застегивая брюки, и нажимает ладонью между лопаток Мартина, заставляя его опуститься грудью на стол.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать.  
Питер отходит, присаживаясь на стул, и Мартин разочарованно стонет - ему хочется прикосновений, все тело сводит и подрагивает от желания ощутить чужие руки на своем члене, от желания кончить. Но мысль о том, что он будет делать это сам, один, перед Питером, заводит еще сильнее.  
Мартин лихорадочно стягивает джинсы и белье и расставляет ноги шире, чувствуя как щеки заливает жаром. Он обхватывает себя и стонет в голос - это ощущается так хорошо, что почти больно; дврочит себе, быстро и ритмично, чувствуя взгляд Питера на своей спине и прохладные прикосновения тумана. И неожиданно понимает, что именно Питер хочется увидеть - и стонет от одной мысли при этом.  
Он заводит руку за спину, предварительно облизав пальцы, и трет сжатое отверстие, хнычет тихо, представляя, как бы это ощущалось, если бы вместо его пальцев был член Питера. Вталкивает в себя один палец, затем другой - мышцы тянет, и он ерзает на столе, поддрачивает себе быстрее, двигая бедрами взад и вперед, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, а потом толкаясь в ладонь. Стоны переходят в сорванные хрипы, и Мартин чувствует, как накатывает оргазм, едва не падая на пол, вместо этого распластываясь по липкому от спермы столу, все еще сжимаясь вокруг своих пальцев.  
Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует чужое прохладное прикосновение к пояснице, ниже по ягодицам, по пульсирующему входу, и дергается, чувствуя волну возбуждения.  
\- Ты мой, Мартин. Ты - мой.  
Голос Питера тихий и вкрадчивый, обволакивающий не хуже тумана.  
\- Питер…  
Он шепчет, а потом прикосновение исчезает, и Мартин остается один. Он сползает на пол и смеется, утыкает голову в колени и сидит так какое-то время. Он сам этого хотел, он сам попросил Питера привести его сюда, а потом сам… Сделал все остальное. И сейчас одиночество кажется невыносимым; Мартин даже не знал, что оно может быть таким.  
Он приводит себя в порядок и улыбается своим мыслям, улыбается звучащему в его голове голосу Питера.  
Он знает, что может вернуться в любой момент, но здесь ему хорошо, здесь он на своем месте. Здесь он один.


End file.
